


Coming Home

by grimorie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Royal House of White
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimorie/pseuds/grimorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow never thought adjusting to a simple thing like a bed would be something she would have a hard time doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before episode 2x10. Canon compliant up to 2x10.

It took sometime to adjust to a life back in Storybrooke. It took time to adjust to sleeping in a soft bed again but that wasn’t unusual. She’s dealt with that particular problem before when she took back a part of her kingdom from Regina.

Snow never thought adjusting to a simple thing like a bed would be something she would have a hard time doing, coupled with the nightmares —

And just like clockwork Charming was stirring again, Snow reached out and woke him. Snow didn’t even have to shake him hard, it was like he was merely waiting for Snow.

“Snow?” There was a tremor of fear that felt familiar. Snow took his hand and peered at Charming’s troubled face.

“I’m here.” Snow struck a match and held the burning match to the candle.

“You’re here,” he repeated.

“I’m not going anywhere.” This seemed to calm him and he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

Something that also took time to adjust to was —

“Gotta run to the office,” Emma announced, walking out with a hurried wave.

“I’m riding along,” Charming said, then stopped. He looked to Snow then to Emma, then to his breakfast. Emma was halfway out the door, she was looking at her and Charming with an expression Snow couldn't name. Charming continued to look torn.

Snow rolled her eyes, it wasn't like she didn’t understand how he felt about needing to be close to Emma, she’s not going to begrudge him this. “Go.”

Charming gave her a brilliant smile and leaned for a kiss.

Out of the corner of Snow’s eye she saw Emma shuffling awkwardly. Snow pulled back from the kiss and laughed. “Go.”

In a flurry of movement her husband and grown-up daughter disappeared. Henry was at school. The apartment that housed Mary Margaret for 28 years was silent. Before Emma Mary Margaret was always alone here but it was the first time _Snow_ was left alone.  

She’s felt this way before, too much time in her head was… Snow finished clearing the table, took her jacket strode to the door and found herself face to face with the one person she’s avoided being alone with.

“Regina.”

By mutual unspoken agreement Snow and Regina avoided each other and they’ve managed to evade each other successfully. Until today.

Regina has the same expression on her face whenever they met as Mary Margaret when Snow knew her only as Henry’s mother and the mayor; and as herself, younger than she was now finally gaining courage to stop running and come after her kingdom.

“I’m here to see Henry,” Regina’s chin was raised and her shoulders were high.

“He had to leave early he has —”

“A project,” Regina finished, as if recalling. “Of course, I forgot.” Then her eyes fell to Snow, like an afterthought and her shoulders rose again. She turned and began to move away.

Snow watched Regina leave, when she was out of sight Snow pried her hand from the door.

 

* * *

 

“Snow, this is Belle,” Red said, introducing the brunette next to her with a grin. “Belle, this is Snow—”

“White! You're Snow White!”

The woman, Belle, turned pink at her outburst beside her Red laughed.

Snow smiled, “Yes, I’m Snow but if it would make you more comfortable you can call me —”

“Frosty,” Red interjected then smirked at Snow’s eyeroll.

Belle looked at them confused but began to speak slowly. “I’m sorry, its just… I’ve been researching on this world’s version of our stories and I just finished researching your story.”

“She’s the new town librarian,” Red supplied.

“Yes,” Belle nodded, “I’m a librarian.”

“Well, that works out well! In this world I’m supposed to be a school teacher.” Then she leaned in towards Belle, “Tell me…” Belle copied her and moved forward herself, “In your research, was I singing falsetto?”

Belle’s eyes danced, “Yes, and I think you were also talking to birds.”

At that Red burst out laughing and Snow had to kick Red’s shin but Red was relentless as she turned to Belle, “Did I mention that Snow really does talk to little blue jaybirds?”

“Hey!”

“Hey what?” Red challenged.

“You really talk to birds?!” Belle exclaimed.

A new voice piped in. “Yeah, that was exactly what I was thinking.”

Snow felt half chagrined and happy. “Emma!”

“It’s not everyday you find out your mom can talk to birds.”

“You didn’t say anything at that time,” she said aggrieved but making room for her daughter at the booth.

“I didn’t say anything but I sure did think it.“ Emma shook her head before sliding in next to her, “Out of all the things in the stories, I didn’t expect that to be real.”

“Hey, now.”

Emma gave her that amused half smile, something closer to the one she used to give to Mary Margaret. Belle claimed Emma’s attention, asking about the beanstalk she climbed and Snow listened her daughter’s retelling of it.

Now that she’s here there’s more vying in her head, memories of her life here as Mary Margaret. The distance and disdain Ruby had for her, moments where she was all alone until her daughter entered the picture and became her friend.

A touch to her wrist brought Snow back and she realized the booth had fallen silent, Red tilted her head in inquiry and concerned eyes, and Belle simply looked at her with patient kind eyes. But the hand on her wrist was Emma’s.

“Everything alright?”

Snow nodded, “Yeah, everything’s just fine.” She pushed her cup towards Emma, “Have some chocolate. I swear its not chimera.”

Emma made a face, “Hey, to my credit I did eat that thing.” Then under her breath, “At least it wasn’t a turturkeykey.”

“Chimera!” Belle exclaimed, lighting up, “I remember chimeras!” Then her face scrunched up in disgust, “I remember I don’t like chimeras.”

“Ah-hah!” Emma pointed to Belle, then to her. “I’m not alone!”

“Really?” Red said, surprised, “I thought they were okay.”

They were all so far from home, and so different from who they were. Emma’s hold on her wrist tightened and Snow smiled placing her hand over Emma’s. Her family was here and that’s all that really mattered.

 

* * *

  

There were places she expected to see Regina but meeting her while doing the grocery was so mundane she didn’t really expect it, which was ridiculous. This was Storybrooke and not their old land.

Henry told Emma Regina’s changed. Is changing, that she’s stopped doing magic. Charming, with a lot of cautioning words conceded that Regina seemed to head in the right direction. Emma frowned at this but also noted that it was a step and helping them undo Gold’s spell was a start. Snow held her own counsel and only said, when asked: “Regina may not be the most demonstrative but she does love Henry.”

Snow redirected the subject back to the dinner and now she was once again on the receiving end of one of Regina’s glares.

“Did you want the butter?”

“What?” Regina snapped.

“Did you want me to move so you can reach for the butter,” Snow clarified.

Regina opened her mouth then after a second snapped it close, Snow moved because one of them has to or else they would be stuck in a small town grocery at an impasse. Snow still had to cook dinner. The dinner Henry invited Regina to.

The moment Snow moved Regina swept past her snapped the cream cheese and not the butter, turned and swept away again.

Dinner was going to be interesting.

 

* * *

 

 

“You don’t need to do this.”

Snow stilled her knife, “Chopping onions?”

“Cook for Regina.”

“I’m cooking for my family,” Snow corrected.

“And Regina will be one of the people you’ll be feeding.”

There was another knife nearby, a small one. Snow grabbed it, flipped it in the air before tossing it to Charming. Charming caught the knife smoothly, “I’m not the only one cooking this dinner, _Charming_.”

“I hope you’re not planning to do that when Henry’s around,” Emma said from where she sat across from them. Then she frowned, “I hope you didn’t plan to do that when I was around if I grew up with you guys.” Emma’s frown deepened, “Did the Enchanted Forest have child services?”

“Of course not,” Snow said, flabbergasted.

“Your mother would.” Charming said at the same time.

Snow was indignant, “I would not!”

“As I recall, I was your favorite target.”

Snow narrowed her eyes, “Where is this fantasy story coming from, David?”

Charming pointed to the scar on his chin, “So you didn’t hit me with a rock here? Or shoot me with an arrow?”

“I hit you with the rock deliberately because you were in my way and the arrow wasn’t intended for you, you stepped into the arrow’s path!”

Charming flashed a grin, “I did, didn’t I?”

“Seriously, guys, I’m going to barf.”

Snow looked at her daughter and Emma did look like she found their whole interaction disturbing, Snow chortled. Growing up Emma would’ve been— Snow let the thought drift away. “Sorry.”

Emma turned serious and earnest, “But, c’mon, if this is too much we can always go to Granny’s…”

“Enough, both of you,” she said firmly. Then she looked at them, they were like mirrors of each other and it sent a pang to her heart. Even though Emma never had the chance to grow-up with them somehow she still grew up with a lot of her father’s mannerism. “This is just dinner. It’s bound to happen eventually. Even if the whole of the old land was transplanted here, Storybrooke is still a town and things like this will happen. So let’s just do it now.”

“Like ripping off a bandaid,” Emma muttered.

“Or pulling out an arrow.” Charming added.

Emma grimaced, “That’s really gross.”

“Start chopping, Charming.”

 

* * *

 

“We’re here!”

The door opened and Henry scrambled in, leapt to Emma for a hug that had her staggering back a step.

“Hi gramps! Mary Margaret!”

“Henry,” Snow greeted, then turned, “Regina.”

“Mary Margaret.”

“Emma,” Emma said shooting her and Regina a look that spoke volumes about how ridiculous they’re being. “Come in, Regina, the food’s ready.”

Regina had something in her hands, “I brought—”

“I hope that’s not apple pie,” Emma said dryly.

“Pecan pie.”

Emma took the pie from Regina, “Thanks.”

“It’s the least I could do.”

Charming guided Henry to a chair, Snow took a bread basket and walked to the table, and her place. Henry would sit between Emma and Regina, Snow and Charming on the each end of the table.

Thus started the strangest, tensest dinner in Storybrooke history… Snow smiled wryly, in other words it seemed like any other royal family dinner.

 

* * *

 

The topic of discussion: ogres, beanstalks, and chimeras. Henry kept asking more stories of their adventures back in the old land, Snow supplied as much as she can but kept her stories brief because she knew it was Emma's time to shine. Charming knew all about Snow and Emma's adventures in the old land and seemed satisfied with beaming at Emma's retellings.

Snow was very aware of Regina's silence at her end of the table and when Snow noticed Regina began tapping her finger on the table Snow steered the topic to more mundane matters. Henry's excitement dialed down slightly when Snow asked about his new class. Regina came alive asking him about his project, Emma also seemed curious about his progress too. Henry answered each question dutifully and Snow had to bite her tonge to keep asking about other lessons. 

The last time she set foot in the school, she was Mary Margaret. 

A touch to her wrist brought her out of her musings only to see Charming look at her in concern, Snow brushed it off with a smile and turned back to Henry who now seemed to be talking about horses and stables.

Snow lifted her eyes and for a brief second Regina’s eyes met Snow’s, a flash of something appeared in Regina’s eyes. 

“You gave Henry a horse?” Emma shot this question to Charming. Emma looked like she found this decision to be entirely questionable.

Henry, misreading Emma’s tone, continued his tale, “It’s still a pony and I clean his stall everyday!”

But Emma seemed fixated, “A _horse_!”

“I also have a horse reserved for you, Emma.” Her dear darling husband announced also seemingly misreading their daughter’s tone.

“Yeah, uh, I think I’ll stick with my bug.”

“Have you gone riding yet, Henry?” Asked Regina.

“No, but I think gramps is going to teach me soon, aren’t ya, gramps?”

Charming opened his mouth but something occurred to Snow. “Your mom can teach you how to ride.”

“Me?” Two voices ask. Regina and Emma frown, looked at each other then turned to Snow.

“You’re not talking about me, right?”

“Regina is an excellent equestrian, Henry. She’ll be a good teacher.”

Regina looked at her as if she can’t figure out if Snow was making fun of her or if she were genuine.

Henry turned a look at Regina. “You can ride?” Excitement rolled from Henry in waves. “Can you teach me?”

Regina softened but chanced a glance at Emma, who only shrugged. It was permission enough. “Of course, Henry, I’d love to.”

Much later, after dinner was finished and Henry burned all his excited energy away Regina made a move to leave. Charming rinsed the dishes while Emma wiped them dry. They were talking about swords.

“Why did you do that?”

“Why did I clear the table?” Snow asked even if she suspected what Regina's real question was.

“Why did you tell Henry I can teach him?” Regina said the words slowly and enunciating each word clearly. Snow can almost see the wheels turning in her head, it didn't matter what Snow's reasons were, her stepmother will always find anything she says or does suspicious.

“Because you can teach him." 

Regina narrowed her eyes, Snow returned the look. There was a beat then, Regina turned on her heels and walked out.

“Seriously,” Emma’s voice drifted from beside her. “She’s so dramatic.”

Snow snorts then dissolves into laughter. 


End file.
